1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to implementations of a device, with at least some portion thereof designed to be inserted into the vagina, for the purpose of stabilizing the cervix and uterus during pregnancy. Particular implementations may reduce the risk of miscarriage, premature delivery, premature rupture of membranes or stillbirth, resulting from bearing forces acting upon the cervix and/or compromise of the organs and structures of the female reproductive system.
2. Background Art
A medical condition commonly known as an “incontinent cervix” (also known as an “insufficient cervix”, “incompetent cervix” and “loose cervix”) can have serious effects on a pregnant woman and is known to be responsible for the loss of millions of preterm infants each year. Moreover, infants surviving preterm birth often suffer crippling lifelong diseases including autism and cerebral palsy (conditions known to result from premature birth). During a pregnancy, the fetus grows in the uterus, often referred to as the womb. As the fetus grows heavier, the weight bearing down upon the uterus strains upon the cervix. A patient with an incontinent cervix has a weakened cervix that may not be able to handle the added pressure on the cervix resulting from pregnancy. A common treatment for the incontinent cervix is to suture the cervix closed to prevent the cervix from opening further, in a procedure called a cerclage.
Such a condition, with or without cerclage, often requires that the patient be subject to bed rest for an extended period of time. Moreover, cerclage is known to further compromise the cervix which can make future pregnancies even more difficult, and the procedure is also often associated with an instantaneous premature birth event. Therefore, it is desirable to have a non-invasive, non-surgical method of treatment for incontinent cervix in order to retain the fetus in the womb until a viable birth is possible.